Grave
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Complete. Mini sequel to Charmtopia. Gabrielle shot Cole. Phoebe loves Cole. Gabrielle loves Cole. Will they let him die? Part 2 of 2 is up.
1. Chapter One

**Grave**

**Summary: Mini Sequel To Charmtopia. Phoebe, Cole and Gabrielle…what a love triangle, but not after this. One way or another the triangle is going to collapse and become a line of two….or nothing. How will this happen? Will Cole die? Will Gabrielle leave? Will Phoebe finally be pushed over the edge? Read And Find Out. **

**Part One:**

Who would have ever thought that such a tiny piece of metal could cause so much harm? That it could steal someone close to you? That it could whisk them up to Heaven, or even down to Hell? Who would have thought it?

Well Phoebe Halliwell didn't. She assumed that if she or her husband were to meet an end, that it would be to a demon, not to a gun. But it appeared that she was wrong.

As the clairvoyant brunette held her wounded husband close, her nemesis and love rival; Gabrielle, stared at the gun in her hands with teary eyes, before dropping it and making her way towards Cole.

"Don't you dare come near him," Phoebe snapped, not even looking at her,

"as much as you hate to admit it, I love Cole too and I'm going to help him," Gabrielle stubbornly argued.

"He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Phoebe spat,

"wrong, he wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you; if you hadn't have killed my daughter!" Gabrielle yelled.

"I'm taking him to Leo, don't come near us ever again!" Phoebe ordered, flashing out with her husband,

"she can't stop me from seeing the man I love," Gabrielle muttered, before vanishing into a blue glow.

Phoebe reappeared in the dining room of the Halliwell-Trudeau manor, to find her whole family in a deep sleep, while Raynor and Luna stood next to Leo's sleeping form; each baring a successful smile.

"GET OUT!" Phoebe screamed,

"night, night, Belthazar," Raynor grinned, before shimmering out, followed by Luna. The Angelic Seer ran over to Leo and tried to wake him,

"whitelighter! any whitelighter! can you hear me?" she hollered,

"oh, did I forget to tell you, I cast an anti-whitelighter spell around your whole family; no whitelighter can see you or orb in within a 5 mile radius of you," Raynor's voice echoed.

"I'm not gonna let you die baby, I promise," Phoebe whispered, kissing Cole on his head and then standing up,

"if nobody else can help you then I will," she promised, thinking up a spell to stop him from even moving into limbo:

"to stop him ending up in a grave,

freeze my husband so him I have a chance to save."

A chill ran up her spine as a frosty cloud lowered down onto her love and froze him in an icy shell,

"I can't just leave you like this," she stated, before deciding to empathically use Paige's powers and orbing a crystal cage around Cole. The she flashed out.

She flashed back in in the attic of the Halliwell-Wyatt manor; right by the book of shadows. As Phoebe reached out to touch it, the pages began the flip and stopped on one which the spirits must have thought right for her.

"Shamans," she read, "a demonic race that is a mix of alchemists and parasite demons,"

"what use is this?" she muttered, attempting to close the book only for it to fly open to the same page again,

"how can a shaman help?" she questioned, looking up to the ceiling. Some of the words on the page began to glow; catching her attention,

"collect and trade souls and essences, some have the ability to resurrect; at a price."

"Now I understand," she whispered, before a bright light consumed her and she transported to Magic School.

Once there, Phoebe walked over to where Cassandra was playing and sat on one of the soft sofas; sitting Cassie on her lap.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you, and that I will always love you," she said, kissing her daughter on her head and setting her straight back down on the floor again; trying to avoid Cassie seeing her cry.

"Momma stay!" Cassie strictly ordered,

"I wish I could sweetie, believe me," Phoebe whispered, taking one last look at her daughter and then flashing out.

Meanwhile, the elevators doors leading into the penthouse were forced open by a cannon of blue light, allowing Gabrielle to enter.

"Here's one final present from me to you, _Freebie_," Gabrielle said, before blue flames shot from her eyes and hit the ground; creating a torch-like glow which spread throughout the room.

"I hope you flash in and burn," Gabrielle whispered, "burn _bitch,_ burn,"

"if you insist on setting fire to things, please do it in your own home," a voice said, as Gabrielle turned to see Phoebe.

"Just in time for the barbeque," Gabrielle smirked, gesturing at the fire; which had become a blazing orange, and making some of it travel into her hand, accompanied by blue light.

"I'm a vegetarian," Phoebe stated,

"well there's nothing in your head, so stick that in the fire and it'll be a roasted vegetable," Gabrielle spat,

"vegetable? I'm the vegetable? you're the frickin loony in here!" Phoebe exclaimed,

"you sure you weren't born blonde?" Gabrielle asked, hinting that Phoebe was the stereotype 'dumb bimbo' which some blondes were identified as.

"You and your bitchy comments," Phoebe sighed,

"you wanna see a real bitch?" Gabrielle asked,

"why? you got some kind of costume now? a slutty leather mini dress maybe," Phoebe said "Uber-Bitch; super villain."

"I'm trying to burn something down, so if you don't mind…" Gabrielle said,

"oh no, I don't mind, you're only burning my home down!" Phoebe snapped,

"if you insist on being here, please stand over there," the fashion columnist instructed, pointing to where the flames were beginning to grow and travel.

"So what were you saying about 'a real bitch'?" Phoebe asked,

"this," Gabby replied, gesturing at the fire and moulding part of it into the shape of a vicious dog,

"conjure aqua," Phoebe muttered, waving her hand at the beast and making a splash of water overtake it.

"How….?" Gabrielle hissed,

"being the angelic seer is more than just having magic of the mind, I have the ability to conjure mortal and mystical forces beyond belief, it just gets a bit dangerous when I do it," Phoebe replied,

"then why do it now?"

"it's worth the risk if it means kicking your ass."

"I think I'll ditto that," Gabrielle said, "pyre grow!" suddenly, the flames began to roar and reach up to the ceiling. The Angelic Seer levitated into the air and catapulted a spin kick into her enemy's chest,

"and stay down," she hissed, striking a blow to Gabrielle's stomach before storming off.

"Lying on the ground if for tramps, hint, hint; you!" Gabrielle claimed, as she got up and stood as if she was a brand new doll,

"did I ever tell you that plastic isn't your colour," Phoebe said, tapping her nose and then her breasts,

"what?" Gabrielle spat,

"might wanna go back to your surgeon!" Phoebe smirked,

"I don't need plastic surgery to look good, whereas we both know you've had so much your like a Barbie!" the partially redheaded brunette growled, charging towards the Halliwell.

"Hmm, is that plastic I smell burning?" Phoebe smirked, as the smoke from the fire began to rise around them, Gabrielle folded her arms and rolled her eyes, before releasing a boulder of blue energy. Phoebe failed to dodge the blast and screeched as it threw her into the wall behind,

"see ya in Hell," Gabrielle grinned, giving Phoebe's unconscious form a small wave before gradually making her way out of the penthouse, leaving the fire to burn the place down.

A few moments later, Phoebe awoke to the smell of smoke and the feeling of heat sweeping across her skin,

"Gabrielle," she whispered, then she looked around and spotted a photo of her and Cole, causing her to remember she had a job to do. The former charmed one ran over and grabbed the photo; flashing out.

Not much after she had left her home to burn, Phoebe wandered through the underworld, clutching an athame.

"What's a little witch like you doing down here?" a voice asked, as a hooded figure stepped from out of the shadows,

"I'm here to offer you a trade, you like souls right? essences? well I'll give you mine if you save my husband," Phoebe replied,

"I don't think you quite understand little girl, when I say souls, I don't mean your spirit; your life, I mean what makes you mortal, your conscience, what makes you _feel_, that's the soul which I take," he explained.

"I understand," she said,

"first I must check if your soul is good enough; good enough to trade for your loved one's life," the Shaman told her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned,

"a test," he simply replied, making a gesture in the air and creating a gloomy portal,

"you expect me to go in there?" she asked,

"do you want to save your husband or not?" he said, she nodded and hesitantly made her way towards the portal.

After entering the vortex, Phoebe found herself in a passageway which had many more going from it,

"please don't say there's some big horned creature gonna chase me through this," she sighed, talking about the labyrinth in which the minotaur was said to have lived.

"Not quite," a familiar voice growled.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. Right, I have split this into 2 parts, the 2nd part will be up after my holiday! Sorry! I just thought I'd give you this to keep you going until I get back, lol. Part Two should be longer!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Replies-**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! What has Phoebe gotten herself into now? sighs**

**Loz: Glad you liked it! Kill Gabrielle? Don't be so mean, lol!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Gabrielle dies? Why? Why do you all hate her? lol**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Thanks for kinda stating the obvious, lol, but it's not obvious to Gabrielle evidently! No matter what happens with Phoebe and Cole, Cassie will remain and will be a happy little demoness!**

**Moonfirefairy: Glad you liked it!**

**Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked it! **

**Whitelighter Yoz: Glad you liked it! YAY, someone who doesn't want Gabby to die! I'm glad you enjoy reading her cos I enjoy writing her, even though this is her final chapter sobs :'(**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Maybe your review was vanquished? lol. Sorry I didn't give Cassie a big reaction, but she's gonna got a bit of the spotlight in the sequel! Glad you liked the quips! **

**Part Two:**

"Cole?" Phoebe murmured,

"guess again," the voice snarled,

"Belthazar minus the Cole part," she whispered to herself, the course of realization running through her mind. The red and black skinned demon formed an energy ball in his palm and launched it towards Phoebe; who fought back by releasing a high voltage blast of electricity from her outstretched hand.

"What a shame, it would appear your soul is pure enough to save my damn counterpart," Belthazar snarled, "but, then again, when I've finished there won't be a soul left," he added, darting forward and tackling her to the ground. Phoebe struggled to fight him off as he gripped her throat and began to squeeze, then she chanted in a weak and raspy voice:

"magic forces, far and near,

vanquish the demon Belthazar here."

Belthazar roared as he was thrown off Phoebe,

"you have passed the first test," he growled, wiping blood from the new gaping hole in his chest. Phoebe stood up as the room began to spin and she found herself in a Roman Gladiator Arena.

"Why do I feel like I'm on a Hollywood movie set?" she said, beginning to turn around and stopping in her tracks when she heard a growl,

"you're not a demon," she stated, as she turned to face the growler; a lion. Panick shook her body as the lion lifted a paw and opened it's giant mouth,

"nice little kitty, good kitty, stay," she said, slowly walking backwards from the creature. The lion jumped forward and pounced on her before she could run, but instead of it ripping her to shreds like she thought it would, it began licking her face playfully.

"You have passed the second test," a voice said, "you did not harm the lion," and with that, the golden furred cat king moved off her and she vanished once again.

This time, she was in a room with large amount of demons,

"no windows, no doors," she said, glancing around before focusing on the bad guys, "looks like the only way out is to vanquish you guys." One of the demons; a blue haired female who looked pretty human, except for her jet black talons which stretched from her fingers, began stalking towards Phoebe.

"If I were you I'd lay of the hair dye," the angelic seer commented, before swinging a levitating kick into the blue haired demon's stomach and then returned to ground level in order to strike a kick in her ribs.

"Because you're so not worth it," Phoebe said, referring to the L'Oreal slogan about hair, after vanquishing the demon with an electric spark. Suddenly, as soon as she vanquished the demon, the walls moved in a little bit and another demon charged at her, as if they were taking it in turns to fight.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle appeared in the Halliwell-Wyatt manor out of a blue flash and set down an envelope next to Cole's frozen body,

"I promise you I'd help and I am," she whispered, before pressing her warm lips to his frosty ones and then standing up straight.

"See you all in hell," she said to the rest of the family's unconscious forms, before disappearing in the same flash she had appeared in.

She reappeared in Victor's house and wrote 'goodbye' on a piece of paper, before writing her name below it and then making a suitcase appear with just the click of her fingers. Next, the former fashion columnist teleported to the airport and handed in her ticket, memories of her time in San Francisco filling her mind as she boarded the plane:

"_Phoebe? are you in there?" a voice called, knocking on the door,_

"_come in Elise," Phoebe said. The boss walked into the Angelic Seer's office with a redhead behind her,_

"_Phoebe, this is Gabrielle, she's our new fashion reporter," Elise explained, Phoebe glanced up from her desk and looked at the newcomer, her shoulder-length, straight, red hair had a perfectly straight fringe. Next Phoebe looked at Gabrielle's clothes; she wore a grey-blue sweater over a knee-length, flower print, dark blue dress, this was all topped off by small-heeled, satin, blue slip-ons._

"_Please, call me Gabby," Gabrielle said, offering her hand to shake, Phoebe excepted the handshake,_

"_I'm Phoebe," she said, trying to read the woman while their hands were still together,_

"_I know who you are," Gabrielle smiled._

"_So is it just Gabrielle, or do you have a last name?" Phoebe asked, as Elise left so the two women got get acquainted,_

"_Gabrielle Watts, but in a few weeks it'll be Gabrielle Bennet, or maybe Bennet-Watts," Gabrielle replied,_

"_Bennet?" Phoebe gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Gabrielle nodded and Phoebe stumbled, struggling to sit down before she fainted with shock,_

"_so who's….who's the lucky man?" she asked, hoping it was just a coincidence,_

"_Victor, he's a bit older than me, but we're in love," Gabrielle told her, _a bit older? about twenty-something years older, you're about thirty-four and my dad's…wait, how old is he?_ Phoebe thought, beginning to doodle on a notepad, not wanting to make eye contact with her father's secret fiancé._

_Gabrielle stood in the guest room of her and Victor's home, she was trying on her dress in here as her husband-to-be was in their bedroom, she smiled at her bridal gown; it was white, with quite thick straps, and a glittery gold band just below the breast, it flowed down to her floor and had a gold trim along the bottom._

"_I'm getting married tomorrow," she whispered, "and I will succeed where my mother failed," she continued, before trying on the open-toe white shoes she planned to wear tomorrow, for her wedding._

_At Victor's and Gabrielle's house, the fashion columnist stood in the kitchen, mixing together the ingredients for the potion she was planning to make,_

"_and a strawberry for flavour," she said, dropping the red fruit into the bowl. Gabrielle heated up the potion until it began to boil and made a 'popping' sound, then she let it cool for a few minutes before pouring some into a vial, she reread the instructions to make sure she'd made it properly before popping a cork in the glass bottle containing the lust potion she had made, grinning at the crimson substance._

_Meanwhile, Cole walked out of the toilets when he accidentally bumped into Gabrielle, causing her to drop the small, drawstring, white, bag she held,_

"_I'm so sorry," he said, hearing something smash inside, he knelt down to pick up the bag when red mist floated out of it, entering his body through his mouth. Gabrielle groaned when she realised her lust potion had just smashed and worked on Cole,_

"_you're beautiful," Cole suddenly said, almost robotically, he stood up and pulled Gabrielle into a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but respond to the kiss,_

"_wow," she gasped, as their lips parted,_

"_I know," Cole grinned, pulling her up in his arms and pushing her at the wall in yet another intense lip lock._

"_Cole?" a voice called, it was Phoebe, the sound of her voice somehow broke Cole from trance he was in, made by the potion, he released Gabrielle and looked at her in horror, realising what he'd just done but not knowing why,_

"_don't worry," she said, creating yellow powder in her hand and blowing it at him,_

"_what was I doing again?" he asked, seeming lost,_

"_going to find Phoebe," she replied, smiling at her memory dust taking affect. As the demon-mortal walked off to find his fiancé, Gabrielle picked up her bag, not caring it was ruined, a grin still plastered across her face,_

"_I'm going to go one step better than my mother's plans, I'm not going to conceive the devil child she planned for herself, I'm going to conceive the child of Belthazar," she said to herself, waving her hand over the carpet and making the stain her spilled potion had created disappear._

_At Cole's apartment, Gabrielle was still crying and the demon-mortal didn't know what to do, this was a woman who had tried to seduce him many times, a woman he had cheated with on Phoebe, a woman who he couldn't now comfort in case it led to more._

"_Cole, I'm beginning to think I made a mistake with Victor, I think I should be with someone else, someone more like me, someone like you," she said, looking deep into his eyes and leaning forward, to begin with she thought she'd have to kiss him first, but instead her grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers, pushing down the straps of her blue vest while doing so…_

_Cole awoke to find someone lying in his arms, he half expected it to be Phoebe, but then remembered what had happened the night before,_

"_wake up," he said, lightly patting Gabrielle on her arm._

"_I don't want to, because if I do it'll mean this will all be over," she told him, still not opening her arms, Cole was riddled with guilt, but still, he was attracted to Gabrielle and wanted to spend some more time with her,_

"_how bout you wake up and this isn't over?" he asked, a cheeky smile on his lips and he gave her a small kiss, she opened her eyes and responded with another kiss._

_The wedding began while Gabrielle was still upstairs, but just when they were about to say 'I do', she came running downstairs,_

"_stop!" she shouted, briskly speeding over to the alter._

"_What the hell are you stopping my wedding for?" Phoebe questioned,_

"_I'm pregnant," Gabrielle replied, "and your husband-to-be is the father," gasps filled the room, followed by silence,_

"_you lying old trollop!" Phoebe exclaimed, grabbing Gabrielle by her hair._

"_At least my man's faithful," the redhead screamed, pushing Phoebe's face, Cole stepped forward and separated the two,_

"_tell her to get out," Phoebe ordered, Cole didn't say anything, that's when Phoebe's eyes began to fill up and her anger turned to pain, "tell me it isn't true," she pleaded,_

"_I can't do that," he replied, not able to make eye contact._

"_Looks like I just did you a favour," Gabrielle said to Phoebe, grinning at her, but this grin soon disappeared when Cole swung his fist into her face, throwing her backwards with his demonic strength, Victor ran straight to his wife's aid._

"_You vicious creature," he yelled, running at Cole, and leaping at him, they both went down to the floor,_

"_Cole may be a lot of things, unfaithful may be one of them, but at least he isn't a cradle snatcher," Phoebe snapped, using all her strength to push her dad away from Cole,_

"_what did you just call me?" he asked,_

"_you heard me," she replied, helping Cole up and stepping in-front of him, while all of this was going on, Piper, Prue, Andy, Paige, Kyle, Leo, Patty and the kids just sat there, Penny sitting on the spare chair next to her daughter, but of course, as usual, Patrice broke the silence with her little giggle,_

"_shush," Piper whispered, handing Charlotte to Leo and taking their eldest onto her lap. Gabrielle was now standing next to Victor,_

"_I can't believe you called your father such a thing," she said, glaring at Phoebe, before turning her attention to Cole, "and you, you've just thrown the mother of what will probably be your only child across the room,"_

"_you don't even know it's his, the way you dress it could be the kid of any old Tom, Dick, or Harry," Phoebe stated,_

"_whether you like it or not, inside my womb, is a little baby Turner," Gabrielle said, patting her still flat stomach._

"_My relationship with Phoebe has survived through everything so far, and I'm sure it can survive through this," Cole stated,_

"_I agree, I think this can only make us stronger," Phoebe nodded, surprising almost everyone at how she had chosen to stand by him after all of this,_

"_you can say that now, but when the baby is born Cole's paternal instincts will kick in and he'll want to be with his child, and probably it's mother," Gabrielle told them, Phoebe shook her head, but Cole couldn't bring himself to disagree,_

"_I'm sorry Phoebe, but if that is my baby, I want to know it," he said._

"_It would appear I win," Gabrielle claimed,_

"_I think we all lose," Victor corrected, walking away,_

"_I understand how you feel Cole, and if you still feel the same way in nine months, then…well we'll deal with it then, but for now, I'm pretty sure I still want to marry you," Phoebe said,_

"_and I'm pretty sure I'll still feel the same way in nine months," he told her, but she ignored this and told Penny to get back in place to continue the wedding._

"_Hello Prue," Gabrielle said, walking towards them and stopping not far away,_

"_unless you want a permanent place here, get out of my face," Prue threatened,_

"_actually, that's what I'm here to give you," the fashion columnist said. Gabrielle gesturing wildly and an athame appeared in her hand, it was studded with black jewels, even the blade,_

"_is that the best you got?" Prue said, Gabrielle grinned and swiped at the air with the athame, causing it to suddenly grow in size and become more like a sword, a sharp point forming at the end of the gold handle to give it something extra._

"_What the hell is that thing?" Prue questioned,_

"_what I'm gonna kill you with," Gabrielle replied, lunging at the witch and narrowly missing her shoulder with the weapon,_

"_you'll have to get close enough first," Prue stated, pushing Gabrielle away and forming a pyrokinetic sphere, which bounced off the sword like a tennis ball, hitting Prue in the chest and blasting her backwards,_

"_you can't win Prue, after all, the best bitch always wins," Gabrielle said, a dark smile plastered across her face as she walked towards the Halliwell. Andy felt helpless, her couldn't do anything to stop Gabrielle, even his powers were off due to the transition from life to death, he could only watch as Prue failed to protect herself and Gabrielle punctured her heart with the mystical blade._

"_My job is done," Gabrielle whispered, throwing a potion to the ground and standing still while the power that released from it transported her from the afterlife._

_In New York, Gabrielle got out of her car and walked up to the apartment block she had stopped at, Megra balanced on her hip. On the way up to the apartment where she was going, a dog began barking at them so Megra glared at it with black eyes and morphed into her devil form and back again within a few seconds, scaring the dog and making it back away. When they got to the right apartment she knocked on the door and a man answered it,_

"_where's Katrina?" was the first thing she asked,_

"_who are you?" the man questioned,_

"_it's okay Ray, she's my sister," a voice said behind the man, then he stepped back so Gabrielle could clearly see the eighteen year old brunette standing there._

_Not much later, Katrina and Gabrielle were in a café, Megra sitting in her stroller, happily scaring the kids and animals there without any adults noticing._

"_Couldn't you of thought of something more original than sister?" Gabrielle asked, taking a sip of her coffee,_

"_well I wasn't really gonna tell him you're my mom," Katrina spat, though her tone was quite quiet so nobody could here,_

"_no need to remind me," Gabrielle muttered, before getting Megra out from her stroller and setting her on the lap._

"_So who's that?" Katrina asked,_

"_your sister," Gabrielle replied,_

"_so you've had another, is she the precious little devil child you wanted?" Katrina said,_

"_yes," Gabrielle quietly replied, as if ashamed of something._

"_You really don't like being reminded of when you abandoned me seventeen years ago, and then eight years ago, and then four years ago," the young adult said,_

"_I had no choice to abondon you as a baby, Hecate would have killed you if I hadn't, it was her that wanted a precious little devil child, all I wanted was a daughter for who she was," Gabrielle told her._

"_What are you doing here mom?" Katrina questioned,_

"_I came to get you, I want you to come back to San Francisco with me," Gabrielle replied,_

"_how do I know you won't just leave once I'm there?" Katrina said,_

"_because there's a lot of things I need to take care of there myself," the redhead said, finishing off her coffee._

_At the hospital, Gabrielle had just signed herself out and was walking through the corridor when the air beside her rippled and Cole appeared._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked,_

"_why'd you do it?" he questioned,_

"_you won't understand," she said, beginning to walk away,_

"_at least let me try," he stated, reaching out and taking her hand, she turned and gave him a half smile, before he shimmered them out._

_They shimmered back in in the penthouse and sat at the glass table,_

"_so, are you gonna give me a chance to understand why?" he asked,_

"_Megra and Katrina, they're reincarnations of ancient evils, and their eternal battle will not end until one is dead, I couldn't choose, and I couldn't watch…" she said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks,_

"_so you decided to take the cowards way out," he stated, standing up and turning away._

"_I just told you that I attempted to kill myself because my daughter's were trying to kill each other, and that's how you react?" she said, upset and, to be honest, quite outraged,_

"_suicide is a cowards mission, suicide is for weak people, people who can't cope, and in my opinion you are anything but weak," he snarled._

"_You have no idea…" she began,_

"_no idea? no idea of what? no idea of what is beneath the makeup and designer clothes? Yes, I do, don't you remember that night?" he said,_

"_that's not what I meant Cole and you know it," she hissed, through gritted teeth. Gabrielle stormed off towards the elevator doors only for him to run over and swivel her waist around so she was facing him,_

"_I'm sorry," he apologised, not taking his hands from her body,_

"_I'm sorry too," she whispered,_

"_for what?" he asked,_

"_for everything," she replied. He caressed her cheek before planting a kiss on her lips and leading her towards the bedroom…_

"_Why'd you do it?" Phoebe questioned, "why did you risk hurting all those people?"_

"_You don't understand!" Gabrielle claimed, throwing Phoebe down to the floor._

"_You burnt the place down! What is there to understand?" Phoebe argued, forcing Gabrielle off her,_

"_I didn't mean too, I wasn't thinking…I just wanted it to all end," the half demonic goddess replied, before falling down to her knees and burying her face in her hands. Phoebe was shocked and confused, what could be so bad for Gabrielle give up during a fight?_

"_Wanted what to end?" the angelic seer asked, slowly stepping towards her,_

"_I couldn't cope with seeing them, I just couldn't, I had to choose between one of them but I couldn't, so I wanted to choose myself and stop having to see them try to kill each other," Gabrielle sobbed,_

"_you were trying to kill yourself?" Phoebe said, Gabrielle nodded. As Phoebe plucked up the courage, and got over her personal problems, in order to go to Gabrielle and at least attempt to comfort her, a red being leapt from behind and pounced on Phoebe; who reacted upon instinct and blasted her attacker with a bolt of electricity._

"_Megra!" Gabrielle screeched, as the dying She-Devil became the innocent body of her child. Cole shimmered in just in time to see Megra's chest rise for a final time,_

"_what…what happened?" he asked, tears glimmering in his eyes,_

"_I'm…I'm so sorry Cole, she just…she just attacked me…and I didn't know it was her…and then…well…and then this," Phoebe said, standing up and walking over towards her husband,_

"_are you telling me you killed my daughter?" Cole asked, Phoebe opened her mouth to speak…_

_Gabrielle stood alone at the grave of her baby daughter,_

"_poor little demon," a voice sighed,_

"_go away," Gabrielle hissed, wiping the tears from her eyes and turning to face the being who stood behind; her mother._

"_I'm here to mourn my granddaughter," Hecate told her,_

"_no, you're here to boast about how I couldn't raise the devil child properly, how I couldn't bring her up evil enough, how it's my fault she ended up like this," Gabrielle growled, "well you don't need to tell me, because I know, I know I failed bringing her up for the short time she had; at that's because I tried to bring her up the way you wanted me to, like she was a demon, not a little girl; but that's what she is…what she was; she was a little girl, she was my little girl." As Gabrielle openly let the tears roll down her cheeks, Hecate fought against the single one of her own which sat in her eye,_

"_goodbye Megra," the demonic goddess whispered, staring at the grave before turning her head away and flaming out. _

**And finally, she thought of one last memory:**

"_Gabrielle, don't," Cole warned,_

"_no, let her, let's hear what she has to say," Phoebe said,_

"_there's only one thing I have to say to you; you're a murderer, you killed a baby girl!" Gabrielle hissed,_

"_I killed a monster!" Phoebe argued,_

"_how dare you say that!" Gabrielle yelled, holding out her hand and making a gun materialise in her hand._

"_If you shoot me then you're just as bad as you say I am," Phoebe stated,_

"_I'm not shooting you in hopes of murdering you, I'm shooting you in hopes of avenging my daughter's death and gaining justice," Gabrielle told her, before her shaking hands gripped the gun and she pulled the trigger; releasing a bullet through the air. Cole saw that Phoebe had practically frozen and knew that there was only one thing he could do; take the bullet himself. So that's what he did, he leapt in-front of his wife and allowed the bullet to enter his chest…_

A tear rolled down her cheek as Gabrielle took her seat on the plane and prepared to leave San Francisco for good; her way of helping Cole; to leave; to let him live happily.

Phoebe stood face to face with the final demon, the vanquishing of the others having brought the walls in even more so they were now fighting in the space of a large cupboard.

"If I kill you, the walls will close in and squish me, but if I don't kill you you'll kill me," the seer stated, then she thought for a second and charged up an electric blast, "I think I'd rather be squished," she said, vanquishing the demon with the blast and finding herself back in the underworld before the walls could make her a seer pancake.

"You have passed," the shaman said, "if you have any second thoughts I'd advise you to tell me now,"

"no, just do it already," she impatiently said. He nodded and a blue-white light connected her chest and his palm; signifying the extraction of her soul.

Back in the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, Cole was smothered in a warm light which faded to reveal the ice was gone and he was completely healed.

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Phoebe!" he called out, but she did not appear, and unbeknownst to him she might never, as at this very moment which he was shouting for her, her goodness; her essence; her soul, was being pulled from her body and she would never be the same again. She was going to become cold; confused; empty…

**The End**

**So what's gone happen to Phoebe now that she's soulless? Find out in the sequel Magic Is Charmed:**

**Five months after Charmtopia. Prue is now six months pregnant and being very careful to use her magic wisely, as not to hint in anyway that her unborn child has the possibility of becoming The Cursed Child rather than The Blessed Child. Phoebe is missing and her family have know idea why. Leo begins thinking about whether to become a whitelighter again rather than an Elder. Piper decides she wants a third child. And much, much, more happens, including an ancient Chinese demon, a potential new Source, and even a brief time with a power of five.**

**That should be up either late tomorrow or during the week!**


End file.
